This invention relates to a scan data transmission apparatus and a scan data transmission system that can generate image data of an original and save a file of the image data in a folder.
In recent years, there have been some commercially available digital multifunction processing machines placed in a state in which scan to mail processing and scan to file processing can be performed as each digital multifunction processing machine is connected to a LAN and a predetermined program, which will be hereinafter referred to as function addition program, is previously installed in a computer on the LAN. (Refer to non-patent document 1.)
The scan to mail processing is processing wherein scan data (image data of an original generated by a scanner of a digital multifunction processing machine) is transmitted from the digital multifunction processing machine to a computer in which the function addition program is installed and the computer transmits e-mail to which a file of data provided by processing the scan data (data whose data format is converted) is attached to several destinations specified by the user, as schematically shown in FIG. 23A. The scan to file processing is processing wherein scan data is transmitted from a digital multifunction processing machine to a computer in which the function addition program is installed and the computer saves a file of data provided by processing the scan data in the location specified by the user (a shared folder in a file server), as schematically shown in FIG. 23B.
The digital multifunction processing machine is an apparatus which requires the user to check the contents of the folder specified to save the file on a regular basis to check completion of the scan to file processing from the computer.
Non-patent document 1: CS-7000 User's Manual produced by Seiko Epson.